Enseñando el arte del sexo
by sonia safiro
Summary: bulma un mujer insegura es la comidilla del pueblo , ¡como no serlo! , si su esposo acaba de cambiarla por una mujer que tiene la mitad de su edad, ... pero jamas pensó , que conocer a vegeta ouji le cambiaría la vida ¿estará dispuesta a ser su sumisa? ¿estará dispuesta a entrar a un mundo excitante , con un hombre veinte años mas joven? UA .-ADAPTACIÓN-. ALTO CONTENIDO DE LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA. **

**LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A OTRO AUTOR.**

**YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LA PAREJA BULMA X VEGETA **

Capítulo 1

-Apresúrense, todo el mundo-el tono agudo de la voz de Maron staley sonaba sus sillas. Tomen asiento. Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de empezar.

Ella zumbaba como una abeja inquieta, ahuyentando a la gente hacia sus sitios, cambiando sillas, enloqueciendo generalmente a todo el mundo.

Maron era guapa y adorable, pero después de una dosis de su burbujeante personalidad, la gente quería decirle que se callara.

No debería haber venido, pensó Bulma, Gran error. Gran, gran error.

-Fuegos artificiales, gente-repitió Maron , aplaudiendo, para tener la atención

Si solo fuera eso, pensó Bulma irónicamente.

Los fuegos artificiales habían desaparecidos de la vida de Bulma Brief una mujer madura de pelo azul que durante tanto tiempo ella no podría recordar como deletrear sexo.

Los libros de romance erótico que su amiga Milk le había dado, insistiendo que los leyera, solo habían subrayado cuando le faltaba, y que patética había sido y era su vida sexual. Su recién interés por lo erótico la había conducido a navegar por la Web, su última afición, pero sólo la había frustrado más.

¿De todos modos, por qué demonios se había casado con Yamcha, egoísta sexual y de ego gigantesco?

Al principio, ella le había perdonado su insensibilidad como la carencia de entendimiento de sus necesidades. Pero después de veinte años, comprendió que él entendía bien sus necesidades, pero que le daban igual.

¿Así por que no se había divorciado había mucho, en vez de esperar yluego dejarle que la abandonara?

A su orgullo le llevaría mucho tiempo en reponerse de esto.

Así que estaba aquí, débil e incierta, intentando descubrir como volver a empezar su vida.

No habían tenido niños, Yamcha los consideró un fastidio innecesario, y ella no tenía nada para sujetarse. En cambio se encontró a sí misma buscando algo para llegar aquel espacio vacío dentro suyo.

Empezó a creer que nadie por debajo de los treinta debería considerar el matrimonio. Sus cerebros aún no habían empezado a funcionar.

Bulma suspiró, apartando sus pensamientos y buscó un sitio para sentarse. Cada mueble del patio, cada silla plegable del césped, parecía estar ocupado.

El picnic anual del Cuatro de julio de los Stanley estaba lleno, como siempre. Bulma nunca se sintió más fuera de sitio.

Me sirve como lección. ¿De todos modos, que diablos estoy haciendo aquí?

-Creo que esta silla tiene su nombre.

La profunda voz le cortó el aliento, pero no tanto como la vista del hombre al que pertenecía. Media mas o menos 1.70, delgado musculoso y moreno con pelo espeso y parado en forma de flama y un cuerpo que se movía con una gracia atlética, él podía haber salido directamente de sus fantasías solitarias.

Se había acercado por detrás de ella, con pasos silenciosos sobre la exuberante hierba, llevando la que era probablemente la última silla plegada de la propiedad de los Stanley.

¡Su primer pensamiento fue yumm! Eróticas imágenes crecieron en su mente y explotaron como un globo. Su segundo pensamiento fue: Olvídate de el, Bulma, eres demasiado vieja para él.

Pero no podía alejar sus ojos de él.

Él le señaló la silla y sonrió abiertamente.

-Es mejor que lo tome antes de que Maron lo robe para alguien más.

-¡Ah! Gracias. ¿Pero usted, dónde se sentará?

Él sonrió abiertamente, sus dientes parecían aún más blancos en contraste con su bronceada cara.

-Aquí mismo, a su lado.

Él acarició la silla.

-Venga a sentarse. El espectátrasero de Maron está a punto de empezar.

-Gracias.

Con cautela, ella se sentó en la silla. Él cruzó las piernas encima de la hierba y le tendió una mano.

-Vegeta Masen. El vecino de Maron .

Bulma tomó su mano, sobresaltada por su calor y las puntas de calor que fluyeron por su cuerpo.

-Bulma Brief. La invitada de compasión de Maron -ninguna risa podría ablandar la amargura de sus palabras.

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-No me di cuenta que era una categoría separada. Pensé que Maron solo invitó a suficientes personas para sentirse apropiadamente adorada.

Bulma se echó a reír.

-Puedo ver que la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No mucho. Solo el suficiente. Compré la casa de al lado hace como cinco años.

De al lado. Bulma casi rió. En la comunidad rural exclusiva de Limerock, los vecinos eran a menudo a cinco millas de distancia o más.

-¿Es también un caballero ranchero?-preguntó ella-. ¿O lo hace de verdad?

Ahora fue su turno de reírse.

-Ninguna de las dos. Solo quise un lugar, fuera de la ciudad, donde para ver otras personas, tenía que desplazarme. Soy arquitecto.

Así es como encontré a los Stanley. Diseñé su nueva casa. Mencioné que buscaba un escape de la ciudad, Maron me contó sobre una casa a la venta y aquí estamos.

-Sí, aquí estas.

Bulma sintió la masculinidad del hombre saliendo de él en ondas. El olor picante de su aftershaves, mezclado con el aroma del cedro de la montaña y heno fresco.

Se llevó los dedos a sus labios para asegurarse que no babeaba. Él no podía tener más de treinta y cinco, diez años más joven que ella.

Él se pareció al tipo de hombre que tenía docenas de mujeres colgadas de su cuello. A no ser que…

-¿No está su esposa aquí con usted?-ella intentó parecer educada en vez de curiosa.

Vegeta se echó a reír.

-¿Esto es un modo inteligente de preguntar si estoy casado? La respuesta es no, no lo estoy-sus ojos se estrechados-. ¿Y tú?

-No. Es por eso que estoy en la lista de compasión.

Él abrió su boca para preguntar algo más, pero todo lo que dijo fue encubierto por la primera ráfaga de los fuegos artificiales.

El espectátrasero era ciertamente ostentoso o espectacular. Maron y Frank no ahorraban ningún costo, en la barbacoa o en el espectátrasero de

explosivos. Durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, el cielo fue alumbrado por explosiones de diseños complejos, estruendos y estallidos salpicados de

oohs y aahs de los observadores.

Por fin acabó y la gente comenzó a prepararse para salir.

Vegeta ayudó a Bulma a ponerse de pie, un desbocado entusiasmo corrió por su cuerpo al sentir su toque.

-¿Te podría tentar con una bebida? ¿En mi casa? Está abajo, en el camino.

Bulma sintió sus rodillas débiles. ¿Este trozo magnífico la invitaba a beber algo a ella? ¡Ah, Dios mío!

-Podría decirte que soy inofensivo-continuó él con aquella voz que era como la miel caliente-pero podría ser una mentira.

Pensé que tal vez, podríamos hablar un poco más sobre tu estado en "la lista especial".

Ella tuvo que pensar por un momento para entender que quería decir. Cuando se dio cuenta, el calor le invadió las mejillas.

-Eso es una historia larga y aburrida. No creo que estés interesado.

Él cogió su mano y frotó despacio su pulgar contra sus nudillos, su toque hizo que su piel zumbara.

-Ahora aquí es donde te equivocas. ¿Qué dices, Bulma? ¿No quieres realmente irte sola a casa, verdad? No en el Cuatro de Julio.

¿Lo quería? Infiernos, no. Ya había gastado demasiadas noches a solas en ese maldito piso, preguntándose dónde se había ido su vida y como podría

recuperarlo.

-Bien-comenzó ella.

Sus ojos brillaron.

-Excelente. Vamos a decir adiós a nuestros anfitriones. Después me puedes seguir hasta mi casa.

-Yo…um, creo que deberíamos decir separadamente adiós. Ya sabes, por las apariencias.

¿Él entendería su necesidad de guardarlo en secreto? Ya había sido sujeto de demasiadas conversaciones.

Él deslizó ambas manos hasta sus hombros y por un momento, ella pensó que la iba a besar. Solo la miró fijamente a sus ojos, estudiándolos, para luego, dejarla ir.

-Por apariencias. Absolutamente. Pero deberías saber que haré cualquier cosa para averiguar por qué alguien como tú se ha encerrado en una celda invisible.

Ah, Dios. ¿En qué se había metido?

-No lo…

-Sí, lo estas. Pero está bien. De momento. Me voy. Busca un Lincoln verde oscuro a como una milla de aquí, donde la calle se ensancha. Destella las luces antes de llegar.

-Ah, Vegeta-ella extendió sus manos en un gesto indefenso.

-Está bien, Bulma-él rió y tocó su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, con entendimiento en sus si cambias de opinión y tus luces no destellan, puedo tomarlo como un desafío-le guiñó y se marchó hacia el patio, donde Maron y Frank se despedían de los invitados.

Mirándolo andar con el paso fácil y relajado, Bulma sintió dos reacciones muy nuevas en su cuerpo, sus pezones se apretaron y la nata inundó sus bragas.

Bueno, maldición, Bulma. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Su intimidad había estado más seca que el desierto del Sahara, durante demasiado tiempo. Otra de las muchas quejas de Yamcha. Si no fuera por el líquido artificial, ella tenía un problema: ¿Así que, qué pasaba aquí? Este hombre tan atractivo, al que llevaba diez años, la invita a su casa y ¿de

repente su cuerpo vuelve a funcionar?

Tengo un gran problema.

Pero entonces su voz interior dijo: Recuerda todas aquellas novelas eróticas. Aquí tienes la posibilidad para averiguar si son fantasías o realidad.

La emoción de los inesperados espirales bajó por su abdomen y aceleró su pulso. ¿Su edad lo apagaría? ¿Su cuerpo le gustaría?

Bien, cálmate.

-Ah, Bulma, querida-Maron la abrazó, y las pulseras tintinearon una sinfonía contra Bulma. Las nubes espesas de Estee Lauder se arremolinaban

alrededor de Maron , obstruyendo los sentidos de que te hayas divertido. Me disculpo por no haber tenido más tiempo para pasar contigo.-Está bien, Maron . Ningún problema. Disfruté muchísimo de la tarde.

Maron agitó una mano en el aire.

-Esperaba que pudieras encontrar a alguien, pero Frank me indicó que no invité a bastantes hombre solos que tuviesen suficiente edad. Ya sabes, de tu edad.

¡Ouch! Traje la etiqueta de ciudadana mayor.

-Ningún problema, Maron . Todo estuvo bien.

-Me siento tan terrible por ti desde, ya sabes…

Bulma resopló.

-Es un divorcio, no una enfermedad contagiosa. De todos modos, gracias por tu hospitalidad. Tengo que irme.

Pero el divorcio había parecido una enfermedad que la infectó a ella, a sus amigos, y a todos los que conocía. Yamcha lo había hecho tan desagradable

para todos. Ahora estaba harta de la gente que le daba lo que ella llamaba la mirada de, pobre Bulma, mientras que Yamcha iba por la ciudad con su

señorita Miss Universo. Esperaba que se quedara sin su suministro de Viagra.

Suspirando, subió en su sexy y pequeña Miata deportiva, su regalo de consuelo de sí misma, el día en el que firmaron el divorcio, y se fue hacia la

carretera.

No estaba sola en la carretera. Otros coches se habían marchado antes y después de ella. Suponiendo que, solo suponiendo que cuando viera al

Lincoln, si él estuviera esperándola en realidad, ¿Cómo esperaba que destellase sus luces sin hacer a la gente que parara, pensando que tenía

problemas? ¿Y cómo lograría él aparecer delante de ella sin causar un problema? Tal vez, no esté allí. Tal vez, solo quería animar a la pobre Bulma.

Pero no, allí estaba, al lado de la carretera, como dijo…

_**CONTINUARA... **__hola ! chicas espero sus comentarios :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA **

**LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A OTRA AUTORA**

**YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LA PAREJA BULMA X VEGETA **

**_atención lemon._**

Capítulo 2

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, ella destelló las luces. Solo una vez. Y tal como si ellos lo hubieran ensayado, él esperó los coches que iban por delante de ella y se puso de camino.

Unos minutos más tarde, ella vio su señal de girar y el SUV entró en un camino tan largo como el de los Stanley. Tragando, lo siguió por un caminosinuoso.

Sus palmas estaban sudorosas sobre el volante y su pulso estaba bailando como un mexicano que saltaba el fríjol.

Qué patético que ésta fuese la cosa más atrevida que había hecho alguna vez.

Ella tomó un aliento profundo y aparcó su coche en el espacio que él le indicó. La vida estaba a punto de cambiar para Bulma Brief.

-Tu casa es increíble-Bulma estaba de pie en medio del gran cuarto, mirando por todas partes, intimidada por la magnificencia de la un diseño tuyo, ¿verdad?

-No puedo mentir-Vegeta le dio una pequeña copa con compré el terreno, no había nada construido en él. Me recorrí todo Hill Country reuniendo ideas.

Luego se lo lleve a mi loco contacto para hacerlo bien.

-Valió la pena el esfuerzo-ella no podía menos que admirar el elevado techo de vigas, la enorme chimenea de piedras, las paredes de ventanales que ahora reflejaban la iluminación suave que Vegeta había encendido cuando entraron.

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Parezco tan nerviosa como me siento? Él pensara que soy una virgen deseosa o una seca solterona. Ah, espera.

He estado casada. No puedo ser solterona Solamente seca.

-Deja de pensar tanto. Tendrás un dolor de cabeza-Vegeta rió cuando le dio una copa de brandy y la chocó con su propia copa en un un nuevo comienzo

-¿Eso es lo que es esto?-ella bebió a sorbos su brandy, sosteniendo el cristal con ambas manos para ocultar su temblor.

-Espero que sí-extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, un peculiar amado de sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su tengas tanto pánico, Bulma. Solamente disfruta del brandy. Nada va a suceder a menos que tú lo quieras.

Te lo prometo.

Su voz la hizo temblar deliciosamente. A menos que ella quisiera. Ah, ella bien lo quería, con una intensidad que la impresionó. Mientras conducía la corta distancia a su casa, todas aquellas imágenes eróticas habían comenzado a resonar de nuevo en su cerebro, burlándose. Sentimientos que ni siquiera conocía habían tomado el control de su cuerpo.

Se sentía casi como si ella fuera un actor en una obra de teatro, donde finalmente sería capaz de complacer todas sus fantasías largo tiempo reprimidas.

Pero si la noche progresaba así, ella tendría que salir de su ropa.

Bueno, por supuesto, de manera ficticia. No representaría sus fantasías con la ropa puesta.

Su problema es que ella tenía cuarenta y cinco años y su cuerpo había desarrollado los defectos que vienen con el envejecimiento. Ninguna sesión en el gimnasio y su rutina de autodisciplina podría ocultarlos. ¿Cómo se compararía ella con sus otras mujeres, mujeres que estaba segura eran ágiles, tonificadas y sin defectos?

Y eso no era lo único que la había temblar interiormente y desconfiar de sí misma de un modo suicida. Ella era positiva, respecto a las necesidades sexuales y los deseos de Vegeta ouji, pero estaba preocupada ya que era una novata principiante. Entonces ¿Por qué tan solo no le agradecía la bebida y se marchaba a casa antes de meterse en un aprieto infernal de la vergüenza?

-¿Por qué yo?-le preguntó, con un baile de mariposas en el estómago, mientras esperaba la respuesta-.Tú podrías tener cualquier mujer que quisieras. Seguramente mucho más cercanas a tu edad. ¿Qué es lo que deseas con una vieja como yo?

Ella intentó reír, hacer una broma de ello, pero por dentro no se reía.

Vegeta tomó su mano fría.

-¿Qué estoy escuchando? Bulma, Bulma, Bulma. Yo estaría orgulloso de mostrarte a todo el mundo-sus ojos estaban calientes mientras se quedaban fijos en elijo a mis mujeres según el calendario. Encuentro increíble que los hombres esta noche no parecieran apreciarte en lo mas mínimo.

Pero estoy satisfecho porque esto me dejó el camino libre a mí.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sé lo que todos ellos piensan de mí. Así que eso no es muy lisonjero.

-Entonces son todos estúpidos-él la condujo a un canapé contra una pared de piedra.

Cuando él se sentó, ella notó que se había asegurado de que hubiese bastante espacio entre ellos para que pudiera sentirse cómoda. No atrapada.

Pero no había bastante espacio en el mundo, pensó ella, para no sentir su crudo poder masculino rodeándola.

Con la luz suave de las lámparas que había encendido, logró una mejor vista de las que tenía en casa de los Stanley. Ahora podía ver el asombroso color negro de sus ojos, las pestañas gruesas y espesas que enmarcaban la mirada misteriosa que se reflejaba en ellos. Los planos ligeramente

ásperos de su cara y la delgada cicatriz blanda que recorría el borde izquierdo de su mandíbula, solo lo suficientemente para impedirle ser demasiado hermoso y diluyendo su potente atractivo sexual.

Con su suéter de cuello en pico negro y sus vaqueros negros, se parecía a un diablo sensual que venía a llevarla a lo desconocido. Ella apenas controló el temblor que pasó rozando por su espina dorsal.

Él se inclinó graciosamente en la esquina del sofá, con un brazo alargado a su espalda.

Por lo tanto Bulma Brief, soy curioso en cuanto a por qué piensas tú que la loca Maron te tiene en su "lista de compasión".

Bulma bajó los ojos a la bebida que sostenía.

-Una historia muy aburrida para que la escuches. Y demasiada embarazosa.

-No lo creo-su tono de voz era bajo y puede ser aburrido. Y nunca tienes que avergonzarte delante de mí. Nunca-tomó un sorbo de su ó que dime, Bulma, ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú no has mencionado nada de viuda o divorciada.

Ella suspiró y tomó un trago de brandy, esperando que el licor ardiente bajase por su garganta y le diera coraje. Para lo que fuera. Dejó escapar un lento aliento.

-Divorciada. Humillada públicamente-su pequeña risa no tenía ningún por una rubia con mucho mas pecho y la mitad de mi edad. El modo mas eficaz de señalar mis evidentes defectos como esposa, me imagino.

Ella apenas había notado que él se había acercado lentamente hasta que una mano se extendió cogiendo la suya y la otra trenzó un rizo azul alrededor de su dedo índice.

-La edad es relativa, Bulma. Hay mujeres veinteañeras a quien nunca dejaría mi perro, y mujeres cuarentonas por las que daría mi brazo izquierdo para arrastrarme a su dormitorio.

Su risa sonaba falsa, incluso a sí misma.

-Perdón por ser grosera, pero estoy segura de que no necesitas recurrir a ancianas para ocupar tu tiempo.

-Tienes razón-él se había movido poco a poco aun más cerca-. No tengo que recurrir a nada. Cuando veo a una hermosa y sexy mujer no pido su partida de nacimiento.

La edad no es lo que cuenta. ¿Sabes que en el momento que te vi, mi verga se puso tan dura que no estaba seguro de que pudiese andar?

Bulma sintió el calor en su cara. Estaba segura de que se había ruborizado. Yamcha nunca le había hablado así de abiertamente a ella. Tal vez ese era el problema.

-Tengo cuarenta y cinco años, Vegeta. Soy una refugiada de un mal matrimonio y pienso, que cualquier adolescente de instituto sabe más sobre sexo que yo.

-¿De verdad?-estaba lo suficientemente cerca ahora como para tomar la copa de sus nerviosos dedos y ponerla sobre la mesa a su é bendición. Eso solamente quiere decir que no tengo que preocuparme por la evaluación ni la comparación con cualquier otra persona.

-Pero…

-Ah, ah. No hables.

Sabía que iba a besarla y cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo. Pero nada podría haberla preparado para el choque de calor que aumentó al instante a través de sus labios cuando tocaron los suyos. Su lengua se sentía como seda caliente y áspera cuando se resbaló con facilidad en la humedad de su boca, se pareció a una llama bailando. En cada lugar que tocaba, el paladar de su boca, el interior de las mejillas, el interior de sus labios, sentía un calor que quemaba y bajaba directamente a su matriz y sus pezones.

Sintió los jugos reunirse dentro de su intimidad, algo que solo recientemente había aprendido a producir con el estimulo manual. Y nunca con Yamcha. Ella llevaba toda una vida de suministro de Líquido KY (líquido lubricante?-

Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de ella para atraerla a su pecho, enredando una mano en su abundante pelo. En algún lugar de su mente ella se dio cuenta de que estaba pegada a él, pero su cuerpo no se alarmó. Sí, quería decir lo que dijo, le iba a hacer experimentar todo.

Cuando se movió sus pechos se frotaron contra el algodón delgado del suéter de su pecho, él gimió en su boca y apretó su agarre.

Bulma estaba ahora tan mojada entre las piernas que podría asegurara que el líquido se había filtrado en el sofá, y los labios de su intimidad palpitaron con una demanda insistente.

Con tan solo un beso ella se sintió salvaje y desenfrenada, excitada e impaciente por explorar lo que él sugiriera

Cuando Vegeta apartó su boca, todavía había un soplo de aliento en la distancia, sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido. Ella sintió como si todo el aire de su cuerpo quedara atrapado en sus pulmones.

-Sabes que no te pedí que vinieras para una conversación cortes-su voz tenía un tono á el minuto que puse mis ojos sobre ti, quise tocarte, Bulma, de formas que nisiquiera puedes imaginar. Pero soy consciente que todavía hay tiempo para que puedas decir "gracias por la copa" y marcharte de aquí.

Si eso es lo que quieres-su lengua lamió la comisura de sus labios-. Entonces. ¿Qué es, dulce princesa? ¿Te quedas aquí o te marchas?

Ella estaba cruzando una línea aquí. Por supuesto, era un hecho. Profundamente en lo hondo de su estómago sabía que Vegeta Ouji era solo otro hombre con un buen desarrollo de sus proezas sexuales.

Había significados ocultos en sus palabras y sus besos. ¿No era esto lo que quería? ¿Lo que había estado ansiando en sus sueños secretos? ¿Pero era lo suficientemente audaz para hacer esto? ¿Exponerse a lo que él le ofrecía? ¿Para enseñarle las delicias de los placeres eróticos del sexo?

-¿Qué pasa si no estoy a la altura?-susurró, casi con miedo de hacer la pregunta.

Bajó la cabeza y su lengua lamió el pulso que golpeaba en el hueco de su garganta.

-Esto no es una competición, Bulma. Te quiero. Pura y simplemente. No hay manera de que me vayas a decepcionar, por lo tanto ni lo pienses. Así que- él alzó la vista-, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Quedarme-susurró, el corazón galopaba en su pecho.

-Entonces creo que tenemos que aprovechar e ir a otra habitación. Me gustaría estar cómodo.

Él la levantó en sus brazos tan fácilmente como una pluma, la llevó a una puerta abierta al otro lado de la sala, extendiendo la mano cuando entraron para dar a un interruptor que encendió cuatro pequeñas lámparas.

Su habitación era exactamente lo que había esperado. Muebles oscuros con líneas agradables para suavizar su sobriedad. Moqueta y paredes de color beige brillante pero salpicadas de un azul marino o verde en el cobertor, las dos sillas junto a una pequeña mesa y las cortinas acordonadas

que iban de una ventana a otra de la pared.

-No te muevas-dijo Vegeta, dejándola al lado de la édate ahí.

Dio un paso lejos de ella para ir a un lado de la habitación, presionó un botón y una música suave frotó en la habitación a través de unos altavoces ocultos.

-Quédate ahí-le recordó, mientras encendía una fila de velas en un anaquel de a un lado, el olor de lavanda llenó el ambiente. Luego regreso a su lado, enseñando de nuevo esa media sonrisa sexy-. Lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que venías habría estado preparado. La música hubiera estado enarcha, las velas hubieran impregnado todo el ambiente, la cama correctamente preparada.

-¡Oh!-ella estaba sin diría que no necesitas mucha advertencia en absoluto. Además, me gusta más que no fuera así…planeado-ella miró hacia abajo a sus pies, y luego levantó la mirada a los ojos de él-. ¿Podemos quitar las luces, por favor? ¿Te importa?

Él ahuecó su cara con sus finos dedos, sus pulgares ligeramente sobre sus pómulos.

-Sí, por un motivo, me importa. Quiero ver cada pulgada de ti, Bulma. Cada pulgada dulce y apetitosa. No tienes que esconderte de mí.Ella mordió su labio inferior entre los dientes.

-Bueno, verás, es decir, quiero decir…

-¿Qué es?-su voz era una suave caricia-. ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Vegeta, te lo dije. Yo no tengo treinta años.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Mi cuerpo…

-Es maduro, y maduro es exactamente lo que quiero. Tu no vas a decepcionarme, Bulma. Lo prometo.

-Espero que no-susurró ella, alcanzando el dobladillo de su top e inclinándose cuando tiró por encima de su cabeza. Luego se quitó su sostén y su primer instinto fue levantar los brazos para cruzarlos al frente.

Vegeta suavemente pero con fuerza empujó hacia abajo.

-Mírame-su voz era casi pechos son magníficos. No puedo esperar para sentirlos y probarlo.

Bulma cerró sus ojos y cerró las manos en puños a los lados de su cuerpo. En segundos las manos de Vegeta acunaron sus pechos, sus pulgares rozando sus pezones. Ella aspiró un aliento cuando su boca se cerró sobre un pezón, pellizcando el otro pezón con el pulgar e índice. Los puntos de placer se dispararon directamente a su intimidad y sus pezones sintieron una comezón con una sensación increíble. Cuando él mordió el pezón entre sus dientes su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

-Tan dulce-murmuró él, levantó su boca y sopló sobre el brote que él había bayas maduras. Tan cálidos. Dios, Bulma, solo tocarlos me pone aún más duro, si eso es posible.

Con los ojos cerrados, ella se agarró de sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. ¿Le estaba diciendo él la verdad? No estaban tan firmes como solían ser y cielos, Yamcha había hecho bastantes comentarios de menosprecio sobre ellos. Pero ella no podía pensar directamente con la boca de Vegeta chupando de ella y sus dientes rozando su carne. Un gemido se hizo eco en la parte posterior de su garganta.

-Déjame ver todo de ti-exigió Vegeta con voz ronca, sus manos ya estaban ocupadas bajándole la cremallera de sus te ocultes de mí. Por favor.

-Espera-protestó ella, con la cabeza ya negándose.

-No espero-murmuró-. Quiero que te desnudes ahora.

De algún modo arrancó sus pantalones, bragas y sandalias con un solo movimiento. Sintió el susurro del aire contra la piel desnuda y otra vez volvió a alzar sus brazos para cubrirse ella misma. Pero Vegeta no se lo dejó hacer.

Debe ser el brandy, pensó, de repente al darse cuenta de que estaba de espaldas en la cama y Vegeta estaba junto a ella. Tan desnudo como ella.

Sus labios se movieron alo largo de su mandíbula mientras en su mano trazaba el contorno de su cuerpo. Su aliento estaba caliente en su oído mientras masajeaba sus pechos y sus apretados pezones, tirando de ellos, haciéndolos rodar hasta que la sensación fue cada vez más de lo que podía soportar. Cuando él se inclinó hacia abajo para colocar un beso con lengua sobre su abdomen, ella estaba segura que sintió la piel crepitar.

Pero eso no fue nada en comparación con el placer que sintió cuando él abrió sus muslos y deslizó los dedos en su raja. Ella no podía recordar haber estado tan mojada alguna vez. Su pulgar fue a la deriva sobre su clítoris, estimulando aquel brote duro, palpitante, que sintió como si la piel hubiera sido arrancada y cada nervio dejado al descubierto.

Yamcha siempre insistía en que se estimulase ella misma para él, "Cuando estés lista", eran sus palabras, mientras esperaba el momento en que podría sumergirse él mismo dentro de ella, eyacular y dar media vuelta. Ella apostaba que había hecho un poco más que eso con la actual mujer que le colgaba del brazo.

Esto…Esto era el éxtasis. Cielo. Dicha. Dedos finos acariciaron la piel lisa de su intimidad, abriéndola a su toque. Sintió el primer dedo, y luego dos dedos dentro de ella, ligeramente curvados para encontrar sus lugares sensibles.

-Voy a penetrarte con mis dedos-le dijo él-, y sentir como te corres en mi mano. Luego en mi boca, entonces podré beberte a lengüetazos como un postre. Y finalmente con mi miembro, entonces podré sentir estos mústraseros agarrarme y apretarse a mi alrededor. ¿Te gustaría eso Bulma?

-Sí-respiró ella, sus caderas ya empezaban a moverse automáticamente.

-Déjame enseñarte que bueno puede ser esto. Déjame mostrarte lo maravilloso que puede ser el sexo entre dos personas tan completamente en sintonía entre sí.

Él la tomó el pelo y jugó con su intimidad y su clítoris hasta que ella pensó que saldría de su mente. Cada vez que sentía las agitaciones comenzar sus paredes intimidadles, él sacaba sus dedos y los deslizaba casi al lado de los dedos de ella y dirigía su atención a lamer el pliegue donde se unían el muslo y la cadera. O la línea justo por encima de los rizos que cubría su pubis. O debajo de los pechos. Luego comenzaba otra vez.

Ella nunca, jamás, había sentido ese deseo antes. No, espera, nunca había siquiera imaginado tal deseo. Cada mústrasero y nervio en su cuerpo gritaba buscando alivio.

-Por favor-suplicó por fin, con todo su cuerpo vibrando.

-Por favor, ¿Qué?-preguntó en medio de los lengüetazos que daba.

-Por favor, ya sabes…

Su pulgar se burlaba de su clítoris.

-Dilo, Bulma. Dime lo que quieres o no podré dártelo.

-Por favor déjame correrme-gritaba ella, con sus manos agarradas a su cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces-su voz era pesada-. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decírmelo. Tócate los pezones para mí-ordenó en voz baja-. tocalos con los dedos. Tira de ellos.

-¿Mis pezones?

-Hazlo ahora, Bulma, o no te dejare correrte.

Bien, lo que sea. Cualquier cosa. Haré lo que sea si solamente me deja culminar.

Ella tomó sus pezones entre sus pulgares e índices y comenzó a empujar y tirar sobre ellos. El calor se desbordó directamente a su matriz y estimuló su intimidad ya ansioso.

-Así, eso es. Pellizca tus deliciosos brotes para mí. Con fuerza. Toma un poco de dolor con el placer, Bulma.

Ella gimió cuando hizo lo que él decía.

-Buena chica-dijo él, controlando con esfuerzo la tensión en su voz.

Él deslizó dos dedos en el intimidad de nuevo, a continuación, añadió un tercero, estirando su apretado canal. Cuando comenzó a tomarla con la mano, el pulgar de su otra mano acarició insistentemente a través de su clítoris, estimulando los nervios necesitaba como estaba, tan caliente y despierta, le llevó apenas unos segundos antes de que el orgasmo se estrellara sobre ella. Las paredes de su intimidad convulsivo se apoderaron de los dedos de Vegeta fuertemente, tirando de ellos como si tuvieran una mente propia. Sus jugos se derramaron en su mano, cubriéndolo mientras encorvaba las caderas y empujaba con fuerza contra él.

-Pellizca tus pezones una vez mas, Bulma-dijo con voz .

Ella siguió sus instrucciones, y una más fuerte ola de placer la embargó. Su cuerpo se estremeció y ella gritó el nombre de Vegeta.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


End file.
